thecanadaatlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mill Village
Mill Village is a Canadian rural community in the Region of Queens Municipality, Nova Scotia. Located inland from the Atlantic coast, Mill Village was the site of Canada's first satellite earth station constructed in the 1960s. Historically built around logging and lumber, Mill Village lies along the Medway river and to this day it has many old structures related to these industries pre-dating the era of cheap fuel. There are many homes in the Mill Village area that are well over 180 years old and trees that were mature before the houses were built. Mill Village has a well established fire hall, churches, gararge and general store. One of the last true General Stores is a landmark itself. It has recently changed ownership and once upon a time you could find anything and everything at this store. Sitting beside the 4-way stop in the Village intersection it now offers everything from milk to pop and candy. Mill Village Mill Village in Nova ScotiaA 20 to 30 mile stretch along the southern coast of Queens County is known as "Coastal Queens". The region, which includes the Medway Bay area, is among the most important ecological areas in Nova Scotia. Coastal Queens includes a host of white sandy beaches, pristine bays and inlets, several Nova Scotia and national parks, a federal wilderness park and bird sanctuary (for Nova Scotia birding enthusiasts), a number of small fishing villages and at least of four or five important coastal lighthouses (two of which are popular heritage parks). And rare species like the Piping Plover make a nice addition to any birder's life list. The Seaside Adjunct to Kejimkujik National Park at Port Joli, Queens County is among the major attractions in the region, and is about a 35-minute drive from Mill Village. The park is spectacular! There are miles of groomed Nova Scotia hiking trails to explore that wind their way along the rugged, rocky coast. The huge beach at Cadden Bay is among the most spectacular white, sandy beaches in Atlantic Canada. And the harbour seals, shore birds and ragging surf are all part of the experience! Closer to Mill Village is Carter's Beach, at Port Mouton, Queens County. This pristine, horseshoe beach is among the most photographed white sandy beaches in the area. The beach is seldom crowded with people and the view from the large dunes is a photographer's delight! This area is among the most popular Nova Scotia sea kayaking routes in Coastal Queens; the water is crystal clear and the marine life abundant. The new Port Medway Lighthouse Park is about a 10-minute drive from Medway Bay. The park was officially opened in November, 2002 after several years of hard work and fund raising by members of the local community. The park is bound to be a major tourist attraction in southern Queens. There are other outdoor destinations to consider including The Thomas Raddall Park (Port Joli), The Fort Point Lighthouse Park (Liverpool), and The Summerville Beach Provincial Park, (Summerville Center). One of the major events in the region is Privateer Days held in nearby Liverpool during the last weekend in June each year. The historic festival has become one of the most popular events in Nova Scotia. Mill Village is less than 15 minutes from the shops, restaurants and museums of the historic town of Liverpool; about 20 minutes from the town of Bridgewater (the largest shopping and commercial center in the region); about 40 minutes from the towns of Lunenburg (designated a World Heritage Site by the United Nations) and Mahone Bay; about an hour and a half from the ferry terminals in Yarmouth and Digby; about an hour and a half from the Halifax International Airport; and about an hour from downtown Halifax. Category:Communities Category:Communities Around Nova Scotia Category:Communities Around Queens County